The Truth About Forever
by daddyslittlevampire
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been secretly going out but when Hermione finds out a secret everything starts to go all wrong.
1. Rain

**Ummmmmmmm............ yea this is my first Harry Potter story so please don' judge.....**

_Rain_

_Drip..... _

"Rain..........."

_Drip..........._

"Rain..........."

_Drip............._

"Go...........away......."

_Drip.......... Drip............._

"Come..........again..........another..........day..........."

Rain. It has been doing nothing but raining for three straight weeks...and, I've been doing nothing but sitting at this window while I watch the rain till it is time to go to classes the next day. Thats all I ever do anymore is go to classes, do my homework and stare at this god forsaken window. I wonder if it would be sunny now if I was still with..._him_...or if would be raining fireballs because I guess I should have known he was playing me but...its all too real now...

I feel lonely despite the fact that there is a little life inside me now....I thought about telling him on certain occasions but I end up chickening out. I haven't slept since our last conversation...but, how could I ever forget?

~_~_Flashback~_~ (Three weeks ago)_

"_So when are we going to tell them?" A small smile grazing my lips as I said the question I have been waiting to ask him for weeks now._

_He looked at me for a while before he finally replied..." Tonight...before dinner. We will meet at the Great Hall doors at 5:30. Then everybody will see us when they come down to dinner...OK?" I could only nod...I was so happy...We were finally going to tell people we were a couple. I left because I had to finish up some homework before dinner. I also had something else to tell him...I don't know how he will take it but, I hope he is happy will what I have to say. I went back to the common room to finish up my Potions and DADA essays before heading down. When I finished it was 5:20. I got up to leave but I stopped in front of the mirror to look at myself. Frizzy but tamed hair, chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness and insight, long, creamy legs and if you were really looking you could see the slight bump where the abdominal region is. I walked down the stairs hoping he wouldn't mind if I was a little late. I got the doors at around 5:40 but he wasn't there..."Hmmmm......" Maybe he got caught up with something....What if he chickened out? No. He would never do that to me...I guess I have to sit here and wait for him._

_(1 hour later) Where the hell is he? I can't believe him everybody was at dinner or almost done with it. I can't believe him! He better have a good reason like he was dieing or helping someone that was dieing, I stormed my way down to the dungeons to what the hell was going on. I spat out the password to the portrait who was giving me a worried look. Which of course I ignored. I stalked over to his room and was about to knock as hard as I could but, I was stopped by strange noises coming from the room. Moans,groans, name-calling and other noises I didn't want to identify. Without even thinking I opened the door and went into his room._

_Instant heartbreak come as a watched the scene before me. Draco was on top of Pansy and they were doing stuff that I would rather not mention."Oh my gosh..." As those words left my mouth they finally relized I was there. As Draco looked back I saw the recognition in his eyes and a glimpse of worry but, it quickly disappeared from his eyes. Then, his eyes turned cold, distant and unforgiving._

"_Granger, what do you want? As you can see I'm a little busy here." He was clearly upset that I had interrupted their little party. We locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity. But, of course I was the first to look away._

"_Umm...Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt....but....but I had some prefect stuff to discuss with you about what you wanted to change on your schedule for rounds. I'll just come back later." I couldn't look at him anymore because if I did I would've broken down into tears right then and there._

"_No need Granger we're almost done...You can wait outside the room or in common room....I guess." And, just like that they back to what they had been doing 5 minutes ago. I can't believe it...I slowly walked out of the room, out of the common room, out into the hall, up nine flights of stairs, into my common room(which I ignored every single one of my friends) and into my room where I broke down. I cried for what felt like hours and eventually....I fell asleep._

_I woke up in the middle of the night to someone calling my name it was very faint but I could still here it. I don't know why I did it but, I followed it . Out of the safety of the common room, down some stair, down some halls.....I don't think I have ever been in this place in the castle before....After some time I finally rounded a corner and found somebody waiting for me. Piercing grey eyes, pale skin, blond almost white hair, tall slender yet built frame towering over me and a look of pity upon his pointed looks. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there waiting for him to say something._

"_ummm...Hey hows it going?" I could nothing but stare at him with disbelieve._

"_Hows it going? You fucking ask me hows it going? How do you think it's going? You say we were FINALLY going to tell people that were were a thing and you don't even show up! NO, but instead I find that you are shagging Pansy FUCKING Parkinson! And you have the fucking nerve to ask me how it is FUCKING going?" My voice has escalated quite a bit but I didn't care. I was pissed off. He just looked at me with a calm expression._

"_Look, Hermione-"_

"_NO. don't call me that."_

_He just gazed at me for a little bit....I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared/_

"_I shouldn't have led you on for so long....Listen 'mione I know you must have thought that we had 'something' special but really I was just bored and needed something to do till Pansy came around. But, I really am sorry that I let it go on for so long." Now he was the one who wasn't looking at me and, I could tell instantly that he was not telling the truth._

"_You're lying. You want me and you know it. You're just scared about what people would think if they saw the 'great' Draco Malfoy with a dirty mudblood. You just can't come to terms that you want me. Possibly even more....."My voice was getting softer towards the end of my little rant. I guess he heard the last part of my speech for he began to laugh mechanically._

"_Something more.....as in 'love'. Granger I would never love someone like you. Look, I just called you here to say that this little thing we had was over and that I am with Pansy." With that he left and I just stood there watching him leave. How could I be so stupid to think that he could've loved someone like me? How could I have managed to fall in love with him?_

_I stood there for what fell like ages and then finally went back to my room. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. How could I ever tell him now that it was over? Something hot began to grace my cheeks but I just brushed then to the side. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror once again I looked the dame except for the trail of tears going down my face and my hair was a bit messier but what really caught me eye was my dull,lifeless eyes of the new Hermione._

_End Flashback_

I got up and walked away from the window I have been staring out for three weeks. I needed to tell him and I needed to tell him now! It has been eating me up on the inside for weeks. I started to look fot him everywhere the library, Great Hall, Hospital Wing, Clock Tower, Owlery And I Even went to the dungeons to get him I couldn't find him.....

I finally found him in the transfiguration courtyard....I was starting to hesitate but, I had to do this...for me and the baby....

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a moment?" I said in the most bitter voice I could muster. He looked at me for a few seconds before he finally nodded and fallowed me into a near-by hallway.

"What do you want Granger?" He looked calm and collective. Well, I was about to change that.

"I....I'm........I'm pregnant."

**R&R please!**


	2. Thunderstorms

**Hey sorry it took so long. I had to finish my last to weeks of school! Well here is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it! :))**

**I don't own anything but I really wish that I did! ;)**

**Thunderstorms**

I looked up to see complete and utter shock in his beautiful slate gray eyes. I saw glimpses of happiness, sadness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Then I saw it...it was anger. He looked at me for what seemed forever. He looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. I didn't know what to do... we were just standing there looking at each other... I turned to leave. I knew this was a mistake to tell him!

I was almost to the end of the corridor when I heard it. "You're lying" He said with the up-most confidence. He didn't even give me time to react to what he said." You're just jealous. You're jealous that I am with Pansy and not you! I can't believe you would stoop so low Granger! You actually believed that would work on _me." _A look of disbelieve fell upon his face. " Granger if you think that pathetic lie is going to get you anywhere you are sadly mistaken."

I can feel the tears starting to form around my eyes as he continues his bantering. I'm not even listening anymore. How can he think that I would make something like this up? Thats all I can think about for the next few minutes. I look back up to realize that he is already gone and walking in the opposite side of the corridor. I stand there for a few more minutes trying to collect my thoughts before I head back to the Gryffindor common room. I need to find Ginny and tell her everything thats happened. I slowly begin my great journey to the common room. I'm half way to my destination when I hear her voice.

"Hermione!" I turn around and see Ginny heading my way. She has a look of disbelieve in her eyes as she approaches me."You will never believe what I just heard from the ferret. He said that you were trying to tell him that you were pregnant with his little ferret baby and was trying to get into some relationship with him or something!" By the end of fer rant she was in hysterics. She was almost crying she was laughing so hard. It took her about five minutes before she continued. " I mean isn't that awful! Him trying to spread rumors about you..." She gave me an analyzing look of my face lingering most on my eyes." 'Mione tell me what he said wasn't true..." I couldn't even look at her. I knew she would be mad but she almost sounded...I don't know...sad.

"Yea, I am pregnant and yes it is his but he doesn't believe me so it doesn't matter."Then I told her everything. To me and Draco's first civil conversation, to our first kiss, to our first time and to ...well...this. I was really scared about what her reaction was going to be but she surprised me by giving me a sympathetic look, taking my hand and dragging me to my room.

My room wasn't much. It had a black bedspread with neon blue and green flowers on them, a dresser , a desk . Two bookshelves filled with books and my wall were covered in posters of my favorite bands, actors, actresses and movies. Ginny hadn't been in my room this yet due to my N.E.W.T.S, her O.W.L.S , prefect duties, she has Harry and well I used to have Draco. Ginny's reaction made me think of Draco's reaction when he first saw my room. She was awed and slightly surprised.

" I thought you would've kept the Gryffindor colors, you know, school pride and all that junk." She was walking around my room know examining every nook and cranny like something was going to pop out and get her. When she was finished turned to look at me. " Why him 'Mione? Out of the guys that go here...Why him?" It took me me a second to answer because I didn't really know myself why I had chosen him...

" I don't know..." I said softly. "Maybe it was the way he looked at me when he found out my friends were ignoring me, or the fact that he was nice to me when I was down, or was it that he was my first kiss...but I knew it didn't mean anything now. He even said it himself. He was just having some fun. I didn't mean anything..." When I looked up she was looking at my with pity and sadness.

" Oh. 'Mione! Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" I couldn't do anything but shrug my shoulders." well are you absolutely, positively sure that you are one hundred percent pregnant?"

"Yes, I've had all the symptoms, you know, morning sickness, tiredness, getting chubby and all that stuff..." She only nodded and took my hand again and drug me down the stairs. through what seemed like endless corridors, up some more stairs and finally into the hospital wing.

Miss Pomfrey was looking at us when we didn't say anything. " Well, what is it that you girls want?"

Ginny looked at me and began to speak." well. We think that Hermione might be pregnant but we want to make sure so if you could...?" Yet again I looked up to see shock in ones eyes. She didn't say anything she just motioned for me to lay on one of the beds and when I did she took out her wand and she began to mumble some spells and such that I couldn't catch.

When she was done there was a light blue light right above my abdomen. I looked up at confused because I really didn't know how the wizards do this sort of thing, " Well Miss Granger it looks like you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations! Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" I was shocked to find out that I was really pregnant and that they could find out the sex so early in the game. I must have been looking really confused because then she started to explain the process. " We can look into you abdomen and a light appears it means you are pregnant and if it turns pink it is a girl and if it turns blue it is a boy. So it looks like you are going to have a bot Miss Granger. You will need to go to the Headmasters office to discuss this with him. I will see later Miss Granger." With that she left the room. I looked at Ginny who was happy but still a little sad and then I just let it all out the breakup, the three weeks of loneliness, telling Draco I was pregnant, Draco's reaction, Ginny's reaction and actually finding out that I was right...I was pregnant. So I just sat there cried for what seemed like hours. When I was done I looked outside and noticed I nasty storm was brewing. Great. After I had settled myself down me and Ginny decided to go tell Dumbledor.

We were walking down the last hall to his office when we heard some moans coming from a broom closet." How about we get these two in trouble before we go to his office?" Ginny said when she put her hand on the handle. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I hadn't gotten anybody in trouble in so long! Ginny began to slowly open the closet door.( We couldn't let them hear us know could we?)

Then when the door was almost open she swung it all the way to see the two culprits. What I saw almost took the breath out of me.

How could he have done this?

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
